fallout_chicagofandomcom-20200214-history
Traits
Race Modifying Traits Synthetic Description: Character becomes an android. Androids are robots built to replicate humans as closely as possible, complete with a small amount of red fluid that mimics blood. Androids will never starve or ever become dehydrated. Androids do need to allow themselves an 8hr. battery cooldown that mimics sleep. Radiation poses no threat to androids but, high amounts of it may increase the amount of time they need to cool down their battery. They are immune to all poison and disease, but prone to electrical damage. Androids do not naturally heal, and can only recover HP through repair. Androids start with base +2 INT & -2 LUC. Necrotic Post-Human Description: Character become a ghoul. Ghouls are decrepit, zombie-like mutants. They are recipients of intensive, elongated radiation sickness which decays their skin. Paradoxically, they have greatly extended overall lifespans, and are essentially immune to radiation. Ghouls can tolerate radiation up to what humans would consider instantly lethal levels, but extreme amounts of radiation may cause you to go feral. Ghouls are healed by radiation, and if they ever are completely clean of it they begin to ache, and suffer from stiff limbs -1 AGI. Ghouls start with +2 PER & -2 STR. Forced Evolution Virus Description: Character becomes a super mutant. Super Mutants are mutated humans, products of infection by the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV). They are much taller, bulkier and muscular than pure strain humans, have green, gray, or yellowish skin or blue or purpleish in the case of nightkin. They are immune to disease, poison, and radiation. Super Mutants still need Food and Water, but are immune to the negative effects of starvation and dehydration. Super Mutants start with double starting HP. Super Mutants start with +3 STR, +2 END, -3 INT & -2 CHA. Super Mutants may have STR and END totals up to 13, but their INT and CHA may not exceed 3. Traits 4 Eyes ''' Benefit: +1 PER when wearing glasses. Penalty: -2 PER when not wearing glasses. '''Anarchist Benefit: You deal more damage to "authority types". Penalty: You take negatives to speech and barter when negotiating with "authority types". Atheist Benefit: Gain +10 to your Repair, Science and Medicine Skills. Penalty: You cannot gain the bonuses from having good or evil karma. Bad Back Benefit: Gain +2 Damage Reduction. Penalty: Weight you can comfortably carry is reduced. Bigot Benefit: You deal bonus damage against Humans, Ghouls or Super Mutants Penalty: You take negatives to speech and barter when dealing w/ the target of your bigotry. Blood Thirsty Benefit: Heal a small amount of health after killing a target. Penalty: Become dehydrated quicker than usual. Built to Destroy Benefit: You have an increased chance of getting critical hits. Penalty: Weapons you use degrade faster than usual. Carnivore Benefit: Gain more health when eating meat or food considered animal by-product. Penalty: Gain no health when eating food without meat or animal by-products. Chem Reliant Benefit: Recover from the harmful side effects of chem usage quicker. Penalty: Higher chance of getting addicted to chems. Child Benefit: Higher Target Class, & many will underestimate you. Penalty: Base Strength is set to 3 and cannot be raised higher than 4 in character creation, Start with 100 HP. Claustrophobic Benefit: +5 to all Skills while outside. Penalty: -5 to all skills while indoors. Clean Living Benefit: Lower chance of getting addicted to chems. Penalty: Shorter duration for the positive effects of chems. Dyslecix Benefit: Start with an addition TAG! skill Penalty: Cannot receive bonuses from skill magazines or books. Early Bird Benefit: +5 to All skills from sunrise till afternoon. Penalty: -1 to All Skills from sunset till morning. Fast Metabolism Benefit: Heal more from resting and eating. Penalty: Lower resistance to radiation, disease, and poison. Fast Shooter Benefit: Attack more often than normal. Penalty: Less accurate with attacks. Finesse Benefit: Critical hits deal more damage. Penalty: Less Damage from non-critical hits. Good Natured Benefit: Increases Speech, Medicine, Repair, Science and Barter skills +5. Penalty: Decreases Energy Weapons, Explosives, Small Guns, Big Guns, Melee and Unarmed skills -5. Heavy Handed Benefit: Melee and Unarmed attacks deal more damage. Penalty: Critical hits from Melee and Unarmed attacks deal less damage than usual. Hoarder Benefit: Ability to comfortably carry more weight than normal. Penalty: -1 to All SPECIAL stats when traveling light. Hot Blooded Benefit: Character will deal more damage when below half HP. Penalty: -2 to Perception and Agility while below half HP. Insomniac Benefit: Ignore negative status effects from sleep deprivation. Penalty: Never receive the well rested bonus from sleeping. Jack Of all Trades Benefit: All Skills start with +10 Penalty: Do not start with any TAG! skills. Jinxed Benefit: Enemies around you have a higher chance of getting critical fails. Penalty: You have a higher chance of getting critical fails. Kamikaze Benefit: Attack more often than normal. Penalty: Take more damage than usual. Night Person Benefit: +2 to all skills while the sun is down. Penalty: -2 to all Skills while the sun is up. Old Timer Benefit: TAG! Skills give +30 Rather than +15. Penalty: HP Starts @ 150, Gain half HP on level up. One Hander Benefit: More accurate with one handed weapons. Penalty: Less accurate with two handed weapons. One in a Million Benefit: Critical Successes are rarer but have a chance of increasing in severity. Penalty: Critical Failures are rarer but have a chance of increasing in severity. Overweight Benefit: Ignore negative status effects from starvation. Penalty: Slower moving. Sex Appeal Benefit: +5 to Speech and Barter when dealing with the opposite gender. Penalty: -5 to Speech and Barter when dealing with the same gender. Small Frame Benefit: +1 Agility. Penalty: Limbs become crippled more easily. Suck Up Benefit: Actions that would raise reputation with a faction increase standing greater than usual. Penalty: Actions that would lower reputation with a faction increase standing greater than usual. Trigger Discipline Benefit: Attacks are more accurate. Penalty: Preform less Attacks than normal. Ugly as Sin Benefit: Enemies are more likely to run in fear from you. Penalty: NPCs are less willing to help you. Vegan Benefit: Gain more health from food without meat or animal by-product. Penalty: Gain no health from food with meat or animal by-product. Wild Wasteland Benefit: Weird stuff happens to you. Penalty: Weird stuff happens to you. Android Traits Beta Software Benefit: Gain an additional TAG! Skill. Penalty: Unexpected system glitches. EMP Shielding Benefit: Resistant to EMP attacks. Penalty: -2 Agility. Tight Nuts Benefit: More resistant to damage. Penalty: Harder to repair. Ghoul Traits Acidic Blood Benefit: When hit by an enemy with an unarmed or melee attack they have a chance of being damaged by your acidic blood. Penalty: Armor deteriorates at a faster than normal rate. Cancerous Growth Benefit: Heal more from resting. Penalty: Criippled limbs recover slower than usual. Glowing One Benefit: Glow in the dark, increased Radiation Resistance. Penalty: Glow in the dark, radiation leaks into a small area around you. Super Mutant Traits Bulky Behemoth Benefit: +2 Strength, Giant Size. Penalty: Slow Moving, Giant Size. Stealth Boy Addiction Benefit: Duration and usages of Stealth boys is increased. Can go invisible once per day without the help of a stealth boy. Penalty: Have withdrawals after a long period of being watched, or not using a stealth boy. Vat Skin Benefit: More resistance to Damage -1 Perception to enemies around you. Penalty: Allies around you Have -1 Perception.